Beautiful Dream
by Suzy-san
Summary: AU: Orihime y pense, si tout pouvait être aussi beau et aussi simple qu'un rêve... ICHI/HIME TS


Titre: A Beautiful Dream

Couple: Inoue/Ichigo

Rating: K+

Disclamer: Les personnages appartiennent à Tite Kubo sama

No bêta-reader

Note d'auteur: coucou! encore un OS mais cette fois-ci, c'est un IchiHime. Je sais que ce couple n'est pas très aimé mais moi j'aime beaucoup. Avis perso. Si vous n'aimez pas ce pairing, ne vous forcez pas trop ^^.

Note d'auteur 2: Une grande partie se passe dans les années 50. Et j'ai pris quelques paroles de chansons (que je détaillerai à la fin) que j'ai mis en _italique_. Elles ne m'appartiennent pas.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

_..::__ Life could be dream__::.._

* * *

Les stylos grattaient les feuilles, les têtes surchauffaient sur les questions complexes, un silence studieux régnait dans la salle de classe.

Une rousse avait déjà fini son contrôle, et comme à son habitude elle se mit à observer secrètement un de ses camarades de classe mais aussi celui qui lui faisait battre son coeur.

Il était toujours sur sa copie, l'air sérieux et les sourcils froncés. D'ailleurs, il les avait toujours froncés. Il ne fallait pas trop attarder son regard sur lui, elle savait qu'elle pourrait se faire prendre la main dans le sac et en rougir. Situation embarrassante en perspective, donc. Mais elle n'arrivait à détacher son regard sur ce visage.

Elle espérait qu'un jour, elle lui avouerai ce qu'elle cache au plus profond d'elle, mais elle savait aussi qu'elle n'avait aucune chance...

Elle commença à somnoler, assommée par la chaleur entêtante, se laissant bercée par la musique de fond d'une autre classe, qui s'engouffrait par la fenêtre ouverte, en quête d'une brise fraîche.

_...Crazy 'Bout You _...

Les rues de cette Grosse Pomme étaient quelque peu bondées.

Il faut dire que le samedi soir était le temps de sortie pour tous.

Les cabarets, les spectacles qui enchaînaient les comédies musicales et les bars sont pris d'assaut par les hommes et femmes bien habillés pour l'occasion. Les messieurs étaient galants avec les dames, leur ouvrant la portière, leur offrant leurs bras, marchant avec gaité, une sortie mondaine en quelque sorte.

Une jeune femme ne faisait pas exception.

Chaussée de beaux talons aiguilles qui montraient avec sensualité ses jambes, vêtue d'une robe noire élégante qui la mettait en valeur, un petit veston de fourrure blanc, des gants en cuir noir suffisait à faire tourner quelques têtes sur son passage.

Coiffée d'un beau chignon relevé, quelques mèches bien placées et un chapeau noir enroulé d'un ruban blanc formant un nœud. Le regard bleu marine, les joues et sa bouche pulpeuse légèrement maquillés, et quelques bijoux assortis la rendaient très séduisante.

Inoue Orihime avait tout pour plaire.

Elle marchait avec grâce, sans se soucier de ce qui l'entourait. Elle aimait cette ville. Toujours en ébullition, quelque soit l'heure. Mais elle l'aimait encore plus lorsque la nuit tombait. Les lumières de toutes sortes d'enseignes, - cinémas, théâtres, cabarets, grands hôtels mais aussi les buildings - rendaient cette ville si envoutante qu'elle vous faisait perdre sommeil. Jamais l'ennui ne vous gagnait dans les rues de New-York.

Elle avait rendez vous avec son amie de toujours, Rangiku. Celle-ci avec son mari étaient les propriétaires du célèbre cabaret MoonLight. Très réputé pour ses divertissements et pour leurs musiques agréables.

Elle l'aperçut au loin et lui fit signe de la main. Rangiku, radieuse à souhait et faisant un tabac auprès de la gente masculine, arriva et l'accueillit très chaleureusement.

_ Bonsoir Orihime! S'il vous plaît, veuillez prendre ses affaires et les déposer aux vestiaires, dit-elle à celui qui tenait le vestibule.

_ Bien Madame.

_ Bonsoir Rangiku, répondit Orihime. Merci beaucoup Monsieur.

_ Tu es superbe ce soir, serait-ce pour une personne en particulier? Demanda la rousse pulpeuse en lui faisant un clin d'œil plein de sous entendus.

Elle rougit face à cette remarque.

_ Oh ne sois pas si timide, je suis sûre que ce soir sera TA soirée. Et l'ambiance est assurée. Ce soir nous avons le plaisir de recevoir une star internationale! Tu vas pouvoir t'amuser un peu.

Elle lui sourit avec gentillesse.

Elle n'avait personne. Cela ne voulait pas dire que personne s'était proposé, mais tous n'étaient pas sérieux. Elle ne voulait pas être la fille d'une nuit, celle qu'on utiliserait puis qu'on jetterait le jour suivant, comme un vulgaire objet.

_...Now the time has come honey...won't you please be my wife...I will take good care of you...the rest of your life..._

Elle voulait être respectée et aimée avec ses qualités et défauts. Elle voulait être la Reine d'un cœur d'un homme, comme elle voulait que son cœur appartienne à un Roi.

La propriétaire l'invita à s'installer à une table pour boire un verre . Avant même de pouvoir commander, elle lui demanda de l'excuser un instant, le temps d'arranger quelques petites broutilles.

La rousse se mit à regarder le quatuor qui était sur scène acclamé par la foule, puis les couples qui dansaient en face. Les instruments résonnaient dans cette salle tamisée, les chorus donnaient le ton.

Elle joignit ses mains, les plaça sur sa joue et ferma ses yeux. Elle se mit à suivre le rythme en agitant son pied. L'ambiance feutrée et intime s'imprégnât en elle, laissant de côté ses problèmes de cœur. Elle ne remarquait les regards insistants de certains, qu'importe. Elle voulait profiter de ce court moment pour se détendre.

Soudain, une personne vint à sa table et l'a fit sortir de sa rêverie

_ Excusez mon impertinence, jeune demoiselle, mais puis-je vous offrir un verre?

Orihime ouvrit les yeux et ce qu'elle vit lui coupa le souffle. Grand et élancé, habillé d'un costume noir saillant. La couleur de ses cheveux l'intrigua un peu "Roux comme moi". Les yeux aux nuances ambrées tels des joyaux étincelants et peau un peu bronzée. Tout semblait respirer la distinction et la classe chez ce dernier.

_.... Crazy' Bout You, Baby... Crazy About you baby... want all myself_

Un jeune homme comme toute jeune femme voudrait avoir près d'elle.

Elle ne pouvait refuser cette proposition car elle sentait que ce dernier n'était pas comme les autres.

_ Avec plaisir, Monsieur...

_ Kurosaki Ichigo.

_ Mr Kurosaki. Enchantée de vous connaître, je m'appelle Inoue Orihime.

_ Moi de même, Miss Inoue.

Le jeune homme commanda deux cocktails à un serveur qui passait par là. Le regard de Kurosaki était pénétrant. Il n'était pas insultant ou pervers. Il semblait comme elle, chercher quelque chose.

_ Il est étonnant de voir qu'une sublime jeune femme comme vous ne soit pas venu accompagnée.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir et de baisser le regard. Était-ce un compliment caché? Ou alors une provocation? Elle n'arrivait pas à décrire ce visage impassible. Depuis le début de leur conversation, il avait les sourcils froncés. Ce qui, aux premiers abords, n'était pas très engageant.

Elle se ressaisit et fît face à Kurosaki.

_ Dois-je en conclure que vous m'épiez, Monsieur? demanda t-elle d'un ton quasi-cassant.

_ Ne pas le faire serait stupide de ma part, très chère.

_... Crazy... Yes I'm Crazy... Crazy'Bout you Baby...  
_  
Les deux verres furent servis à cet instant précis, cachant le mal aise de la belle.

Jamais personne ne l'avait parlé ainsi. Elle remarquait toujours quand on se jouait d'elle, quand on voulait profiter de sa gentillesse.

Mais là c'était différent. Il était en train de la tester.

Elle le regarda lever son verre. Elle fit de même.

_ À notre rencontre, dit-il toujours en la scrutant.

_ À notre rencontre.

Ils burent en silence le regard toujours accroché, méfiant, essayant de discerner la moindre faille chez l'autre.

Elle cassa le regard, se tournant vers le chanteur.

_ Venez-vous ici régulièrement?

_ Non, seulement lorsque mon emploi du temps me le permet, dit-elle sans le regarder.

Elle sentait son regard ambré la caresser de haut en bas.

Une jeune femme blonde très connue du grand public entra sur scène sous les ovations de celui-ci.

Kurosaki se leva, se mit face à elle en se baissant légèrement et en tendant sa main:

_ M'accorderez-vous cette danse, Miss Inoue?

Toujours ce regard froncé...Est-ce le bon cette fois-ci? Secrètement, elle espérait que oui.

Elle posa sa main dans la main offert du rouquin. Ce contact la fit frissonner.

_ J'en serai ravie, Monsieur Kurosaki.

_...I wanna Be Loved By You... Just you..._

Elle sentit ses joues devenir rouge par les paroles de la belle diva. Elle reporta son attention sur le rythme et les pas qui se synchronisaient avec son compagnon de danse.

Quel bon danseur! Il l'a fit tourner délicatement sur elle-même, pour la reprendre plus proche de lui. Elle releva la tête.

Rien ne semblait déranger leur ballet romantique, car rien n'avait d'importance pour eux. Ils ne voulaient pas couper le contact visuel si intense de cet instant.

_...I Wanna Be Kissed By You... Just You..._ _Nobody Else But You..._

La rousse osa entrelacer ses doigts avec le rouquin. Ce dernier les serra un peu plus, ainsi que son bras qui entourait la taille fine de la demoiselle.

Elle lui sourit timidement, et pour la première fois depuis leur rencontre, il lui adressa un doux sourire. Inoue trouva ce sourire divin, un sourire sincère, un cadeau inestimable, rien que pour elle.

_...I couldn't aspire... To anything higher... Than to fill the desire... To make you my own..._

Son cœur battait à tout rompre. Oh oui, comme elle avait envie de le faire sien.

Elle en était sûre maintenant, celui qu'elle attendait depuis toujours, celui qui emporterait son cœur, celui qui la comblerait de bonheur...

Il s'appelait Kurosaki Ichigo. Et il lui accordait une danse sensuelle, la regardait avec amour et la souriait avec tendresse.

_... I Wanna Be Loved By You... Just You... Nobody Else But You..._

Leurs fronts se touchèrent, leurs nez se frôlèrent, leurs souffles s'entre-mêlèrent...

_...I Wanna Be Kissed By You... Just You..._ _Nobody Else But You..._

Complètement dans leur monde, seul la musique les accompagnant, ils échangèrent un baiser. Un simple mais doux baiser qui leur fit des frissons, qui leur rassurait sur les désirs de l'autre, qui leur fit chavirer leurs cœurs pour de bon.

_... I Wanna Be Loved... By You... Just You...Alone..._

La chanson était finie, le public poussait des cris pour la vedette. Le couple se détacha lentement sans pour autant lâcher leurs mains. Ils retournèrent à leur table pour se désaltérer. Et la conversation se fit naturellement entre les deux tourtereaux, la soif d'en savoir plus sur sa moitié l'emporta. Les rires et les regards complices prenaient part à leur discussion.

Le quatuor qui était parti se rafraîchir revint sur scène.

_...Life Could Be A Dream... _

Inoue regarda sa montre furtivement. Ichigo surprit son regard.

_ Vous devez déjà partir?

_ Oui, malheureusement, il se fait tard...

_ Si ce n'est que cela, je vous raccompagne.

Comme elle le désirait tellement, mais lui dire la gênait beaucoup. Prolonger cette soirée, jusqu'au bout de la nuit, mieux encore toute la vie, à ses côtés...

_ Cela ne vous dérangerez pas?

_...If You Would Tell me I'm The Only that You Love...Life Could Be A Dream Sweetheart..._

_... If you would let me spend my whole life loving you... Life could be a dream Sweetheart..._  
_  
_Les artistes de cette soirée avaient-ils tous décidé de dévoiler publiquement ses plus grands rêves? Cela en avait tout l'air...

_....Sh boom sh booom yalalalalala....sh boom sh boom ...._

Son cœur battait au même rythme que la musique; rapide, avec cadence.

Il rit en voyant le visage harmonieux de la jeune femme devenir rouge tomate.

_ Non et en voyant votre visage, je pense ne pas me tromper en disant que c'est également votre souhait.

Il prit sa main , y déposa un baiser et l'entraîna vers la sortie. La soirée ne faisait que commencer pour ces deux rouquins...

_....Life could be a dream....Life could be a dream, Sweetheart...._

Fredonnant encore le refrain de son beau rêve, elle se réveilla, légèrement secouée par Tatsuki.

_ Life could be a Dream... a beautiful dream...

Elle sourit. Un très beau rêve, oui...

* * *

Voilà! Les paroles des chansons:

- la 1ere, c'est "Crazy About You Baby" de The Crew Cruts (1954)

- la 2ème, c'est (je pense que vous avez devinez) "I Wanna be loved by You" de Marilyn Monroe dans le film "Some Like It Hot" (1959)

- la dernière, c'est "Life could be a Dream" de The Crew-Cruts (1954)

Encore merci de m'avoir lue! N'hésitez à me faire part de vos impressions, je serai ravie de les lire!

J'essaie d'écrire cette fois-ci une fanfic longue, c'est pas de tout repos mais je vais tenter donc à très bientôt!


End file.
